


What Matters Most

by QueenPersephoneofHades



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Spoilers for Not What He Seems, Stanford is actually Stanley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPersephoneofHades/pseuds/QueenPersephoneofHades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because a brother has his priorities straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Matters Most

His sister is crying.

He is floating in midair, locked in a fight with the man he trusted with his life until five minutes ago, and his sister is crying.

A gigantic universe-destroying super-weapon is looming above them, about to destroy everything he's ever known and come to love this summer, and his sister is crying.

Everything was changing way too fast, as Bill said it would, and his sister is crying.

Gravity no longer has any meaning; the person he'd thought was his kind, quirky great-uncle was actually a lying, manipulative stranger; the entire world was coming apart at the seams; it's the end, just like McGuckett tried to warn him about.

And his sister is crying.

In the second before the clock hits zero, Dipper promises himself –  _despite the betrayal, despite her choosing_ _ **him**_ _instead_ – no matter the outcome of this, no matter the truths or the lies or the excuses anyone offers, that this is the one thing he will  _ **never**_ forgive Stanford Pines for.

The man could deceive and hurt him all he wanted.

But  _nobody could make Mabel cry._

**Author's Note:**

> Protective brother/sister/sibling relationships are my greatest weakness. I know most of the fandom is focusing on how betrayed Dipper must be feeling at this point, but I swear, the moment he saw Mabel crying… God… it gave me all the feels. :’(


End file.
